


Thnks fr Fllng ff tht Brdg

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: Immortals [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Different Names, Drowning, Fake Names, Falling Off a Bridge, Immortality, Immortals, Mentions of Car Accidents, Pete Wentz being an Idiot, Road Trips, South Dakota, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: That time Pete fell off a bridge in the 1990s.





	Thnks fr Fllng ff tht Brdg

**Author's Note:**

> Pete: Michael  
> Andy: Rob  
> Patrick: James  
> Joe: Kurt
> 
> That time Joe mentioned Pete fell off a bridge in We Could Be Immortals

Long before the crew became Pete Wentz, Andy Hurley, Patrick Stump and Joe Trohman, they were known as Michael Rudd, Rob Young, James Hammett, and Kurt Ulrich.

The group had been on a road trip just for the hell of it. They hadn’t traveled around since 1961, and things had definitely changed since 1961.

They had gotten this van and were driving through the country somewhere in South Dakota. 

“I need to see Mount Rushmore, it wasn’t even done when we were in South Dakota last.” Michael said as he looked out the window.

“It had been barely started last time we were near it.” Kurt said, reading off of the little pamflet someone gave them in the last town.

“Aren’t pictures enough?” James asked from the back, where he had been mindlessly strumming on the guitar he brought.

“No, I need to see it for real!” Michael says. 

“Hey, want to stop at the bridge ahead? I need to stretch my legs.” Rob says.

“Yeah!” Kurt says. “I’m going to die here!” 

“Right…” Rob said, rolling his eyes.

They stopped at the bridge and everyone got out. They stretched their legs and started walking around. Michael ran up to the bridge and started balancing on the rims.

“You’re going to get yourself killed!” James yells at him.

“I’ll meet you back here if I do.” Michael said laughing.

“It pains me every time I remember he’s older than us..” Rob says. “I’d expect this kind of behavior from Kurt.”

“Hey!” Kurt says from the bush he decided to use as a toilet. “At least I haven’t been hit by a car!”

“Stop bringing up the car accident!” James says. 

“No!” 

Rob rolled his eyes and looked back at Michael, who was still being an idiot.

“Michael, can you stop that?” Rob asks.

“No!” Michael says before misstepping and falling off the bridge. James and Rob ran to the bridge to watch Michael get pulled away screaming by the current, which had been pretty strong. 

“Told you!” James yelled at him, and before Michael went under they were sure he flipped them off. Kurt ran over after this.

“And he’s dead.” Kurt says.

“So, wait for him to come back?” Rob asks.

“Most logical thing to do. I say if he doesn’t make it we wait for him to payphone us.” James says. “We have that phone in the van.”

“I really hope this whole cellphone thing keeps going strong and they make those things fucking smaller.” Kurt says.

“Agreed.” 

They spent two days waiting for Michael, who showed up missing a shoe, his jacket and half his pant leg.

“Told you so.” James said when Michael walked up to the van.

“Shut up.” Michael said.

“Was drowning fun?” Kurt asked.

“Shut up.” Michael said and got into the van. The rest of the group got into the van. Michael climbed into the back to change into something from his suitcase. 

Rob started driving and everything was quiet for a while.

“You know, I kinda miss making music.” Kurt says.

“I do too.” James says. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“Maybe we get some newer names and start a rock band or something.” Rob says.

“That’d be fun.” Michael said as he climbed to the passenger seat in new clothes. “What names would you want to use if we did that?” 

“I might go back to using Stumph as a last name, maybe spelled without the h this time.” James says.

“Maybe bring my last name back as a first name. Joseph, maybe shorten it to Joe. You guys just can’t call me Markie Joe again.” Kurt says. 

“As long as Mark isn’t in your name this time.” Michael says while laughing.

“Remember Andrew? Might use his name this time.” Rob said. 

The conversation dropped after that, Michael and Kurt fell asleep pretty quickly afterwards, and it just left James singing along quietly to some punk band singing about being crazy and Rob driving.

“You down for Rushmore?” Rob asked James. “Might make it so Michael doesn’t complain about dying.”

“If it’ll shut Michael up, I’m down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like doing that one shot


End file.
